Nijimi Anazawa
was one of the protagonists of Mahou Shoujo Site. Appearance Nijimi was a fair-skinned girl with long light blue hair tied in two tails and light blue eyes. Nijimi hid the effects of using her stick by dying her hair, wearing contact lenses and using concealer on her emblem. Personality Nijimi was a cheerful and naive girl, she was also fearless but when talking about Mikado Ikemata and Rina Shioi she changed from being a sweet girl to an obsessed girl with a strong desire for revenge in seconds. She loved attractive boys like when she was attracted when she first saw Kaname Asagiri. Nijimi had a temper personality that she has a hard time controlling. History Nijimi was born from Mr. Anazawa and Mrs. Anazawa, when she was about 6-7 years old, her younger brother was born. Before the start of the serie, her family was behind on their house payments, she loved performing and said when she smiled, the people in the audience also smiled, the loan sharks suggested to her parents to sell their daughter just to pay their debt, her father could not deal from the stress and committed suicide, because of this event, Nijimi obtained her stick, she rewrote her mother's and brother's memories to forget about her father, because they couldn't smile anymore. She narrated that she was saved by Mikado Ikemata and resets everyone's memories who were involved that day and erased the loan sharks' memories, shortly after that she got accepted to Dog Play without her stick. Ability Mind Control By wearing the magic panties given to her by Nana, Nijimi was able to take control over people's minds by giving them direct orders. Trivia * Nijimi might be a good artist as she drew Rina Shioi's face (which is technically Saki Shizukume's face) in a matter of seconds, but this might be because she was so focused on getting revenge on her. * Nijimi had a habit of biting her nail when enraged. * Nijimi was the second person to be killed by Kaname Asagiri. The first person that was killed by Kaname is Keisuke Naoto. * Nijimi's design must be inspired by Fukumoto Tsukune, a character of Mahou Shoujo of The End. * Nijimi resembled a Chihuahua in Dog Play. * Nijimi was the favorite member of Sakura Sakaki. * Nijimi's hobbies included karaoke, dancing, blogging, fashion, drawing and taking baths. * Nijimi liked apples, pearl milk tea, dogs and her fans. ** Nijimi disliked cuisine. * Nijimi's voice actress (Yu Serizawa) sings the ending in the Episode 3 of the anime. * Nijimi hid the effects of using her stick, dying her hair, wearing contact lenses, and using concealer on her emblem. Then she said where she bleeds is a secret, meaning she might bleed from her female genitalia when using her stick. ** However, in the Chapter 103, it turns out that the bleeding part due to use on the stick is an ass. * Nijimi's is the first main character to be killed in the series. * Nijimi owns a diary. * Her name Nijimi (虹海) means rainbow (虹) and ocean (海). * In the manga, she made faces similar to Explode・M / Ribs from Mahou Shoujo of The End. * Her stick's power can control the minds of unconscious people, this was shown when she was about to control Rina while she was in a coma. * In Spanish playing cards, the spade ♤ means the military, which bring us the idea of dominance, power and authority, which quite matches her stick's ability, Mind Control. * Her character has some similarities with Miku Izayoi, a character from the Date A Live. * Nijimi's birthday was on July 5. ** Along with Sakura Sakaki, Nijimi's zodiac sign was Cancer. * In the Chapter 135, it was revealed that her father never hanged himself but was instead drugged and strung up by the loan sharks, in order to make it look like he killed himself in order to force her mother pay for their loan and force her into the prostitution. ** However, three policemen were mysteriously teleported inside the Anazawa family appartement just as the loan sharks were setting up her father's "suicide" thereby saving him from being killed by them, thus preventing she and her family from going through the hardships that eventually lead her to be chosen to become a magical girl. *** This also created the path where Nijimi never entered into Dog Play and never became an Idol in order to provide for her mother and brother, as her father was never murdered, and since Rina Shioi never became the Magical Huntress she never developing a deep hatred toward Rina (as Mikado was never killed by Rina in the new timeline), which in turn prevented Keisuke Naoto from becoming an overly-obsessed fan which in turn prevented she and him from being killed by Kaname Asagiri. **** However, it is implied that Nijimi will still become an idol, without necessarily being a magical girl. es:Nijimi Anazawa de:Nijimi Anazawa Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Magical girls Category:Deceased Category:Mahou Shoujo Site